vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Murphy
Summary Milo Danger Murphy is the great-great-great-great grandson of Edward J. Murphy Jr., the namesake for the adage "Murphy's Law". As a result, his life is a never-ending series of improbable perils and unfortunate events. Nevertheless, he manages to get by with his unerring optimism and a knack for being impossibly prepared. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Name: Milo Danger (pronounced Dohn-zhe) Murphy Origin: Milo Murphy's Law Gender: Male Age: 13 years old Classification: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson of Edward J. Murphy Jr Powers and Abilities: Virtually everything in his surroundings is bound to go haywire, creating misfortune for himself and everyone around him for as long as something can possibly go wrong Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Milo is ultimately an ordinary, if healthy and active, teenager. Though, he is strong enough to apparently move around a large anchor and stuff it in his backpack, albeit through unknown means) Speed: Superhuman (Temporarily caught up to a moving bus, has escaped numerous disasters, including floods caused by main waterline leaks while pushing his friend Zack along in a wheelbarrow. Outran a pack of Wolves without any issue) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Wears body armor heavy enough to topple grown, albeit out of shape, men over on a regular basis. Effortlessly carried around a large Anchor and is implied to do so daily as part of his usual preparations) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (While he has never actually attacked anyone, he is still a healthy and active teenager) Durability: Athlete level, likely Street level with the body armor that he wears at all times Stamina: Above average (Is not winded even after running miles to get to school and escaping various things like a rolling concrete pipe, a pack of wolves, and a raging flood in the same day) Range: Standard melee range normally, At least several kilometers with his misfortune (Caused a pipe on the other side of town to roll over to his bus stop and trains have plowed through this backyard) Standard Equipment: His backpack, which holds far more than it would seemingly be able to hold as well as most of the things Milo would ever need, including seat belts for runaway subway cars, helmets in the face of rolling obstacles, a penny whistle for charming entire flocks of woodpeckers, a full-size ship's anchor (which he managed to stuff inside through unknown means) and other helpful tools, Body armor durable enough to withstand the punishment Milo takes and heavy enough to weigh down grown men. Intelligence: Forced to live an impossibly dangerous life, Milo has learned to be incredibly prepared for virtually any occasion, being able to navigate and problem-solve his way out of nearly any disaster in his path, with only the worst of events causing him to suffer from scrapes, bruises, and broken bones. He is resourceful and an excellent critical thinker, using a bungee cord that fell at his feet to swing his way onto a concrete pipe that was on the verge of crushing him and later rooting for the opposing team to help his middle school win. He has also shown talents in cheer-leading, playing the accordion, and party planning along with possessing a seemingly endless number of random tidbits of information (i.e. the fact that more fatalities are caused by bees than wolves annually). In addition, his unusual situation allows him to think outside of the box more clearly than most, simply asking the aliens who abducted him to take him to school due to the inconvenience his lateness would cause him, upon which they complied. Weaknesses: Milo has little-to-no control over his condition and is subject to the same misfortune as anyone around him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Misfortune: Like the rest of the men in his family, Milo is cursed with incredibly bad luck as per the adage attributed to his surname, "if something can go wrong, it will go wrong". As a result, he is often forced to deal with various dangerous events of increasing improbability. This misfortune extends to anyone in his relative proximity, thus causing them to be subject to the same hazards as Milo. However, his misfortune can sometimes be ultimately beneficial, as it once forced several trucks full of cake and ice cream to careen off the road simultaneously as crates of fireworks fell off a plane, causing the cargo to collide in mid-air and shower Milo and his friends in ice cream and cake while dazzling them with the fireworks. On even rarer occasions, this misfortune can be directed somewhat, such as the time he rooted for the opposing team at a football game, triggering a series of accidents that helped his middle school's team win. Notes: "Murphy's Law", the principle that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong affects Milo on a daily basis. It acts as a passive form of Probability Manipulation as disasters "gravitate" towards him. This means that the feats he's accomplished with Murphy's Law are not feats he can produce on command. His curse can be summed up as "being at the wrong place at the wrong time -- perpetually". Others Notable Victories: Sad Larry (Cyanide and Happiness) Sad Larry's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cursed Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Phineas and Ferb